


A harsher reality

by TheTrueSkyKnight



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Domestic conflict, F/M, FTW?!, Gen, He hates his son, He married Joan, I have a reason trust me, Poor Michael, Still admires the perfect couple and their twins, William's life is a lot more shittier in the game universe, game universe, u_u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueSkyKnight/pseuds/TheTrueSkyKnight
Summary: This follows Game Universe William and his rough life. Mainly because he doesn't get a lot of he wants, unlike the book universe. He's a lot more cruel and bitter here and he also hates his biological son. Thus leading to constant arguments with his wife. Basically his life is shit here.





	

He hated it when she got like this. Because he wasn’t so keen on doing what she asked. All she ever did anymore was complain and nag.

_“Make sure you pick Michael up from daycare.” “Keep an eye on him so he doesn’t hurt himself.” “Don’t be so hard on him, he is just a boy.”_

Oh how it never ended, he never got a break. It’s hard when you have to be around the person you hate the most. He knew it was mainly uncalled for, he knew he would feel bad for thinking that, but every time he set eyes on the boy, he felt like he was going to strangle the little brat. It was a burning feeling in his chest. Whenever he looked upon him, he was filled with a hatred he'd never felt before. The kid's voice was like nails on a chalkboard, high pitched and scratchy. God how he wished the kid would just shut up.

Then the kid would want to be around him constantly, begging his father to see him doing something ‘cool’, or always asking questions. Most of the time he didn’t care, just half paying attention. Thus it only seemed to motivate the boy to annoy him more. God, when would it end?

Deep down he knew why he despised the child, but he didn’t want to admit it. Oh how he wish he could raise the twins instead. A little boy and girl. Cute as can be. Still just toddlers, he’d prefer them over Michael any day.

Not only that but their parents’. The two most important people in his life. They both were amazing on their own, but when together. They created something so beautiful. Why couldn’t things be the same with him and Joan? He liked Joan she was nice, smart, kind, and pretty. But looking back on it, he never felt the same with her as he did with them. He had hoped that if he kept pushing their relationship to progress, he thought they'd become closer and he'd feel it more. But it never did. And the addition of Michael was only worsening things now.

He knew the reason why he wanted to be with Joan in the first place was because he had been desperate at the time. He needed someone else in his life and Joan was there for the taking. He couldn't continue hanging around them anymore. The things he felt, they scared him. To feel that was towards a man and his wife... it was repugnant.

So instead he tried to find a partner of his own. A woman whom he could call his. Follow there example instead of trying to join. It only took a year to get from dates to marriage. And now every since Michael came along, they were always arguing.

Joan loves the boy, takes care of him, and somehow has the patience for him. She was a respectable person and a great mother for her son. But he couldn't stand the kid. Their arguments as well as the stability of their relationship has progressively gotten worse and worse. She loved Michael, she kept trying not to get him involved with his parents problems, but the brat kept sneaking in to see them argue. He'd see him hiding behind the chair or the couch. Thinking no one could see him.

Why couldn't he just stay out of their business. He sometimes wanted to shout at him, that he never wanted to call that him his son. That his life would so much better without him.

“Joan, that kid isn’t mine.”

“Yes he is! He is your son and you have to help support him.”

“I will never call that thing mine and I don't want to spend any more time with it.”

“Oh, so now you’ve degraded an innocent child, who's also your own flesh and blood, to an ‘it’. I’m disgusted by you! I’m starting to even wonder why I ever even fell in love with you! I never of this side of you. That you hated children so much. What is wrong with you?!”

“… I don't hate children, it's just, I can't stand him.”

“Fine, if you won’t raise him, then I’ll do it on my own. We can file the divorce papers and it’ll all be over. Is that what you want?”

“Joan… I want to be with you, but I don’t want to be with him.”

“Well then tough luck, I’m an actual human being that cares for our son. I’m going to be a proper mother and I’m going to raise him. Maybe I’ll even find a man who would treat him as human and give him the life he deserves. Looking back on it, I should’ve just married Donald. He was such a sweet man and I knew he had feelings for me. But I flocked to you because you always had time for me, you were dedicated to me, and I thought that was I what I needed in a man. None the less, we can file the divorce papers soon. You better not come crawling back to me later, because I will never let you come back. Understood?”

 

 

“… Yes... Goodnight Joan.”

“Goodnight Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably thinking Who The Fuck is Joan?! Well if you've read The Silver Eyes, she made a brief cameo in there. Which, if you reread, you might get why I choose her to be William's wife.
> 
> This isn't my best work an I'll probably go back and change things later. But for now, this is my letter to that I'm still here. And I'm trying to get back to doing what I love. I'm not going to let people get me down anymore. So I hope you enjoyed this little thing I wrote. I might add more but for now I'm going to try and finish my other one.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> On a lighter note. I recently went on vacation with my mom to help clear my mind. I got stay in Las Vegas, then I got to see the Grand Canyon, Zion National Park, and Death Valley. (In that order) Hours and hours of driving, but still really fun.
> 
> It also means I got to see 4 new states. And the environment out there is so different than back in the Midwest. And finally, I saved the best news for last. I got to visit, Hurricane, Utah. *squealing*
> 
> We passed through there when we went to Zion. And all I can say is, it's a lot smaller than I expected. But it was bound to be. After all, there's not very many resources out there in the desert, so there aren't very many jobs. And if there aren't a lot of jobs, there aren't a lot of people. Thus, their towns are small with only like 200 people living there. Which sounds big. But it's really not. In fact most businesses out there are just casinos. We didn't see any in Hurricane, but they were in other places.
> 
> I did see the neighborhoods and the schools. And it's very barren and small. And very hot, but that's kind of a given. Still, I was glad I got to see the real deal. And I knew I'd never get another opportunity like that so I took it.
> 
> Anyway, enough blabbering, I hope you enjoyed this little story and I hope you have a great day.


End file.
